Vegas
Vegas ('''de_vegas')'' was an official bomb defusal scenario map in the Counter-Strike beta and appears as an official map in Counter-Strike Online. Background Obviously based on the name of the map, the conflict was taking place in Las Vegas, somewhere in an resort called Haxor Complex. Overview The map is quite well-developed as the map features polished sections that made the map aesthetically pleasing to observe. Furthermore, the map is (somewhat) balanced to some extent and bots do not have (known) navigation problems. Despite this, the map was removed in Counter-Strike 1.6. Official description Vegas - Bomb defuse By: +Cadaver+ Textures by George_Pooshoes and Joesmoe Counter-Terrorists: Infiltrate the Haxor Complex and secure the bomb targets. Eliminate all resistance. Terrorists: Blow open the safe; failing that, destroy the Sphinx to gain news coverage and notoriety for our cause. Credits: Macman, Chaos, Tech3D, Jubilee, Agent Orange. (Press FIRE to continue) Tactics 'Counter-Terrorists' Since your team spawn in one of the two bombsites, you can split the team in half and assign a team to guard the Sphinx. This would allow the other Counter-Terrorist team to head over to the other bombsite with the safe. Thankfully, this bombsite has three operating Security Cameras (the cameras overlook the Sphinx, lobby, and the room with the pool table) that allows the Counter-Terrorists to watch the approaching terrorists. Be warned, however, that the ceiling above the bombsite can be broken and a Terrorist may throw a flashbang and kill your team members. Keep and eye on all entry points and if possible, send an operative to go to one of the damaged elevators (nearby the Terrorist spawn area or known as the roof of the building) and guard the access point of the vent. Make sure that he reports to the rest of the Counter-Terrorist squad through the radio if he is assaulted by the Terrorists. This is important because if bots are equipped, the Terrorist bots will often chose to plant the bomb in the room with the safe since the Sphinx is located further away. Note that the rooms with the slot machines tends to have the most intense combat fights in the entire map as you walk trough the slot machines or open the back door will make some noise and will be usually detected by enemy force. 'Terrorists' Round up your team members and approach the hallways and rooms with stealth and caution as the map is quite small and potential ambushes are in many areas. The damaged elevator nearby the Terrorist spawn contains a vent that directly leads to one of the bombsites. However, it also provides the luxury for the Counter-Terrorists to shoot through the vents if they see you and it may ruin your team's chances in winning the round. If the Counter-Terrorists are not found in the first 15 seconds, they may have decided to camp nearby the Sphinx. Use this chance to head over the safe quickly. Take control of the cameras and relay the information to the Terrorists on the whereabouts of the Counter-Terrorist squad. Once after planting the bomb, the enemy will quickly move to the safe room and attempt to defuse the bomb and/or eliminate all of the Terrorists. Prevent this by preparing for the Counter-Terrorists to barge through the doors (and the vent above the ceiling) and shoot your weapons. If this tactic fails when the entire Terrorist team is nearly dead but the bomb is more than halfway in detonating, then the round should favor the Terrorists, unless a Counter-Terrorist has a defusal kit. Gallery de_vegas0003 Sphinx bombsite.png|Sphinx bombsite/Counter-Terrorist spawn zone over view de_vegas0019 roof-T spawn.png|Roof/Terrorist spawn zone de_vegas0013 slot machines.png|Slot machines de_vegas0004 Casino Areas.png|Roulette wheel table room de_vegas0005 lobby.png|Haxor complex lobby de_vegas0008 security room.png|Security room de_vegas0012 security room + safe room.png|Ditto, with observation window facing the Safe Room de_vegas0015 safe room with opaque window.png|Ditto, on the other side of the window de_vegas0024 hotel room hallway.png|Hotel room hallway de_vegas0017 bar.png|Haxor Complex Bar de_vegas0000 G man.png|G-Man de_vegas0001 G man ditto.png|Ditto de_vegas0026 inside of the elevator shaft.png|Inside the elevator shaft with the broken elevator de_vegas0020 roof tower.png|Inside the top part of the tower located on the roof de_vegas0021 tower door.png|Intractable door from the inside of the tower Trivia *It appears that the Haxor Complex may be a hotel resort with gambling facilities as evidenced with the existence of slot machines and hotel rooms. *One of the areas of the map may be the lobby or a ticket booth as there are operating signs that advertise the complex. *The G-Man can been seen in this map close to the bombsite at the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone in a small bedroom. He is transparent, can walk through and flickers, like the holograms in Half-Life Hazard Course. Interestingly, he will only appear in certain moments after a while and is best seen as a Counter-Terrorist. *The tower in the Terrorist spawn area can be accessed through a maintenance door in a hallway close to the spawn zone. There is even a door in the middle of the tower that leads back to the Terrorist spawn but cannot be entered from the outside. However, the tower is nearly useless for sniping purposes as it is very rare for combat to occur at the roof of the complex. *Vegas appears as an official bomb defuse map in Counter-Strike Online. *If the bomb is dropped in the broken elevator shaft, the bomb will unable to be revived as the bomb is stuck between an wall and the elevator's wall. *If the safe is damaged by C4, the safe will open and money can be seen inside the safe. Evolution of de_vegas Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Beta maps